No more trouble
by Princess Leiawinsky
Summary: This is a sequel to The Legacy of Chewbacca, which was partly loved and partly hated by many people who read it on fanfiction.net....enjoy!!!
1. No more trouble - part 1

_**Disclaimer:**_** I DON´T OWN STARWARS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!! I KNOW!!!!!!!**

_**Author´s Note:**____So my writer´s block has finally vanished!!! Hope you like how the story goes on!! My other one, the "Little-Luke"-story which I promised you to be more serious will still take a while...so just enjoy this now! _

_15 years after the events of __**The Legacy of Chewbacca**__.._.

_**No more trouble**_

"Dada, DADAAA!!!" - "What is it this time, Ben?" - "Where are my black skater-trousers?" the blonde teenager asked impatiently. "Why should _I_ know that, go ask your mum!" came the tired answer of his father. "But, Daaad! Don´t ya remember...she´s again on that pissy, little wookiee-planet...Kasherk!" - "Gee, you´re right son...but it´s Kashyyyk and not Kasherk, time to call your basic-teacher again, I think!" - "Please, don´t!! I´ve had enough of this old witch." - "Watch your language, Benny! Mrs. Crabable is a very kind, elder lady." But Ben contradicted the Jedi Master, "She´s only kind to YOU when you are at the parent meetings, dada! She doesn´t like ME!" - "Well, do you actually wonder?? Just remember your writing and spelling skills...you´re every teacher´s worst nightmare!" Suddenly Ben started crying, "That´s not true!! I AM intelligent!! I just think there are much more interesting things to do than sitting and studying dumb, unnecessary things like....letters and so on...! You also told me that you weren´t interested in school too when you were my age...instead you were having races in Beggar´s Canyon with your farmboy-friends!!" - "But that was at least an exciting activity!! All YOU do is sitting in front of your mirror, watch the holovid and..." - "And how can you say that´s not as exciting as shooting some damn rats in your scrapheap-like T-16 on Tatooine? I´m a man of the new generation, I have a sense for beauty and I simply have other urges than you!" That made his father even more upset, "You´re a whiner! That´s what you are! A whiner that not even knows how to spell his own name!" - "I KNOW how to spell my name!!" - "Well...?" - "B. E. N.", he said after thinking a few seconds. "And your second name...?" - "Hey! That´s not fair! I thought just the first one!" which made his opponent burst out in laughter. "You´re so cruel, dada!" Ben whined further and after Luke had recovered again the younger Skywalker added, "I´ll tell Mum how cruel you are to me!" - "I´ll tell everything my Mummy!" Luke imitated him and burst out in laughter again. 

_Meanwhile in a little treehouse on Kashyyyk..._

"Thank you, Malla, but I really think that I had enough of this Corellian rum...it was delicious!" Malla growled in response and showed their visitor her sleeping place. Mara (YES! You guessed right! MARA is the visitor!) tried to sleep then but suddenly a small furball jumped through her window into the room. She was startled first but then noticed it was her son Chucky. Released she scolded him, "Chucky, how often shall I tell you not to scare me like this?" Chucky growled an apologize and then sat next to her on her bed. "I´m sorry, little one! But I have to leave tomorrow again, you know. I´ve work to do and there are still your half brother and your stepfather waiting for me at home." Again Chucky growled in a dismayed way and then gave his mother a big wookiee-hug. "I´ll miss you too", Mara said laughing, "but I think it´s time for bed now, little wookiee, so that you can get up early tomorrow in order to say good-bye to me!" That made sense to Chucky and so he left Mara´s room the same way he had come in. Mara kept lying in her bed for quite a while then and thought about her little vacation here the last few days. It was always very restful on Kashyyyk. She enjoyed every second she could spend with her son, whose identity was held top secret and enjoyed Malla´s company as well. She had never imagined that Chewie´s wife would forgive her but Malla had been very understanding and they had grown friends very quickly. A pity that Mara had to leave tomorrow and return to the two nerve-racking jerks on Coruscant!!

_**To be continued... **__[the next part will be longer, I promise!]_


	2. No more trouble - part 2

Disclaimer: I apologize by GL for this scrap...

Author´s Notes: I hope somebody´s still reading this...

**No more trouble** - _part deux_

_Skywalker´s appartement_

"Your mother just called me, she´ll arrive in about two hours..." - "MOMMA´s coming home??" Ben cried. "No, dork, Mother Theresa!" Luke answered. "Oh...who exactly is that?" - "Forget it..."

Two hours later Luke and Ben were waiting for the shuttle in which Mara Jade would arrive soon. "Um, where was Mommy actually the last days?" Ben asked his father. "I just told you...she had some business in the Outer Rim." - "What kind of business?" Evading the question Luke answered, "I don´t know, but I doubt you´d understand it anyway." - "Dada!! You always treat me like I was dumb! I AM NOT DUMB!" - "For sure you´re not", somebody suddenly said behind them, they turned around and Ben cried out, "MOMMAAAA!!" and fell into Mara´s arms. "I´ve missed you so much, Mommy" , he went on, "Daddy was so cruel to me all the time, I´m so glad you´re back again!" - "He´s exaggerating", Luke defended himself, pushed Ben aside and gave Mara a kiss on the cheek. "See?" Ben said a bit angrily, but Mara ignored him and just took his and Luke´s arm and went home with them claiming all the time how much she had missed them both.

Later that day, Ben was on a party with some friends, Luke and Mara had a little talk:

"So...how´s Chucky?" Luke asked politely. "Well, he´s doing fine as always. But Luke, he has a lot of force potential, he needs to be trained..." Mara told him. "Yes, I thought so. Maybe you could send him to the academy, Kyp will be glad to have a new student." - "Um, Luke, actually I thought...maybe _you_ could train him...?" - "ME?? Why me?" - "You know I had a lot of time to think many things over when I was on Kashyyyk and I came to the conclusion we should finally tell Ben about his brother." Mara said carefully. "First of all he´s just his half brother and secondly NO! Simply NO!" Luke answered, but Mara went on, "But it would be great! You could train them together, it would be a great experience for both of them considering the fact that they both will have a brother then, someone to share many things!" - "Have you gone insane, Jade? Didn´t you see...they had already been quarreling when they still were babies! And besides...Ben - a force trainee? I´ve given up that idea a long time ago...and so should you! Everything he has in his less well-off mind are his dumb friends, make-up..." Mara interrupted him again, "And that´s exactly why I want him to be trained. He´d see that there are much more important things in the universe and maybe Chucky could have a good influence on him too as he´s already really mature. Can´t you see that, great Master Skywalker?" And so Luke could no longer oppose and promised to test Ben´s force potential the next day to see if he actually had some.

Next day...

Luke and Ben were standing in the one of Coruscant´s biggest training halls. 

"Alright, Ben, all you have to do is concentrating on that lightsaber before you. When you see it in your mind imagine it flying to your hand and turning on." Ben did what his father had told him and the lightsaber really floated in the air. "Good", Luke said dumbfounded, "now...switch it on." And suddenly the lightsaber revealed a green blade. "Alright, now..." But Luke was interrupted as Ben cried out, "Oh no!! I forgot to call Jolanda today!!" He lost control of the lightsaber and it nearly cut Luke into two pieces. "Um, sorry, Dad!" Ben apologized and when he saw how red his father´s face turned, he even feared that he´d slap his face, he quickly added, "Guess, I can call her later..." Luke didn´t answer, but his anger seemed to flow away slowly. After all he was still a calm and _understanding_ Jedi Master...

It was unbelievable...his son really _had_ some force potential, but training him would nevertheless be a hard nut to crack!


End file.
